Untitled
by hermajestytin
Summary: Will have a lot of questions regarding her relationship with Emily, he just didn't imagine that he will get his answers from series of events involving Micah. An Emily/Micah story in Will Collins Perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I still don't have the right to Emily Owens M.D., or the characters, or Michael Rady. But I do own the plot of this story. Comments are welcome as long as there are constructive not destructive.

* * *

Will Collins is not close with Dr. Micah Barnes, so who is he to judge if his acting weird or not. It's not like Dr. Barnes is acting weird; Will Collins doesn't have enough basis to come up with that conclusion. They are not close, not friends, the longest time they've spent together is in the OR, other than that they never spend time to get to know each other.

Aside from being doctors in the same hospital and their resident-intern relationship, there's nothing else to define their relationship with.

_"Oh wait… Emily… they're both friends with Emily" _Will think. Or at least that's what Will know.

Will Collin counted the times he interacted with Dr. Barnes or was present at the same room with Dr. Barnes in less than 24 hours. 5 times. Exactly five. Inside the hospital and outside. The first few encounters were just plain… _weird. _The last one though broke him into un-repairable pieces.

-O-

The **_first_** encounter was before the morning rounds. Will arrived at the hospital earlier that he would have arrived on a regular day. But today is not an ordinary day; it is far more than ordinary. He is tired of acting as if nothing happen between him and Emily. He _likes_ her, a lot, more than friends this time. He knows that it took me, 4 years of med school and dating her arch nemesis to realize and his a little bit ashamed of it, but that is not the point right now. The point is, he knows and he's making an action.

She told him "_Will… this… is just a one time thing._" she stammered the entire time she was talking so, he didn't bought it, he didn't believe it. He gave her space though. So much space he didn't like it one bit. So here he was, the first intern to arrive in the hospital for the day, buying to cups of coffee and an apple fritter. After changing to his scrubs and lab coat he didn't go straight to the nurses' station to check on his previous patients but he went straight to Emily's Office/Medical supply closet. Balancing the coffee cups in his left arm, he twists the knob with his right hand. "_Yes. Open. I'm not leaving this office until Emily and I talk things out. That's is definitely not a 'one time thing'._" He sat at the chair. "_Hmmm… the ginormous chair is gone._"

-O-

There's only 20 minutes left before the rounds and Emily hasn't arrived yet. He knows she hasn't arrived yet. Since she got the research assistant position and got her own office she will always go to her office, drop off her stuff and go to the lockers room to change. That's her routine and Emily is known for keeping up with her routine.

He finished his coffee; the content of the other cup is already cold. Frowning he check his watch again. Five minutes has past. He pulled out his phone about to call Emily when he heard the knob moved. He smiled expecting a flustered Emily. But his smile turned into a frown when he saw the person standing at the door.

"Dr. Collins?"

"Dr. Barnes."

"What are you doing at Dr. Owens… Office?" Micah Barnes asked completely off guard to see the other doctor.

"I was waiting for Emily to arrived, I was going to talk to her." He caught the slight frown in Micah Barnes' face.

"Oh. Well Dr. Owens called in sick, she's not going to be at the hospital today."

"Oh really? I didn't know…" Will is surprise and jealous that he didn't know that Emily is sick and that Dr. Barnes knows. Keeping a straight face he continues, "What are you doing in Emily's Office then?"

Seeing that Dr. Collins' is _not _going to leave until an answer is given Micah gave him answer. "I'm here to get something." a very cryptic answer. He walked to the side of the desk, opened a drawer, and then smiled; a mixture of triumph and relief.

The next thing Micah Barnes did surprise Will Collins to the core. Micah Barnes took Emily's purple wallet from the drawer and shoves it in his lab coat pocket. Surprised, Will was speechless.

"Rounds about to start in a few minutes Dr. Collins, if I were you I'll be heading to the nurses' station before Dr. Bandari beats you to it." Without waiting for Will to response, Micah Barnes was out of the door and into the hall.

"_What just happen? Why did he take Emily's wallet? Why did he know it was in her office desk?_" He spotted Dr. Bandari on her way to the nurses' station disrupting his thoughts.

-O-

The rounds were uneventful but that doesn't mean Will's mind will be as mundane. The lack of answers to the question in his mind, topped with the new questions that comes from slightly observing Micah Barnes.

"_Has he always been this happy? He's not really smiling but the tiny crows feet forming at both sides of his eyes give it away._"

…

"_He smiled! When he placed his hands on his pocket? Emily's Wallet! Why did he take it anyways?_"

…

"_He is totally avoiding my gaze. It's not like he's looked at me before, he rarely does, only when he's talking to me. Usually during rounds if he's not looking at Dr. Bandari or the patient he is stealing glimpse at… Emily._" That realization went straight to his stomach making him feel uncomfortable. "_Emily once said she's over me, could it be because he found someone new? Micah?_" the knot on Will's stomach twists some more making it hard for him to breathe. Covertly he took a sharp intake of breath. It was unnoticeable to the patients and the other intern but not to Dr. Bandari and Dr. Barnes. They both give him suspicious glare; he ignored it and diverts back his focus to the patient. Dr. Bandari did the same, Dr. Barnes is back to being happy.

The **_second_** encounter happened after rounds. Will was heading to the nurses' station with patients file in hands when he heard it.

"_You should have stay home with her-_" Will looked up from the file just in time to see Tyra give Dr. Barnes an incredulous look like he have two heads. "_I'm sorry, I'm over reacting._"

"_You need to calm down. You're a doctor, you tell patients to calm down all the time, now go tell yourself the same thing. She's a big girl now, she can take care of herself._" Tyra respond.

"_Are they talking about Emily?_" Will walked straight to them determine to get some answers, "Dr. Barnes-" Will was cut off by a beep, Micah Barnes pager starts making obnoxious beeping sounds. With a frown Micah Barnes look at his pager then at Will "Yes?"

"Not important." _Not important than a patient's life._

Micah rushed leaving Will and Tyra behind. Still determine to get some answers he looks at Tyra. "Did you know he has Emily's wallet with him?"

Not in the million years did he expect the reply Tyra was about to give him. "Oh! He found it? Thank God! I have a feeling that wallet triggered Emily's fever."

_"What?!"_ Will was about to attack Tyra with questions when he was once again interrupted with a beep. This time it's Tyra's pager. Will just shook his head, _"The pagers will be the death of me."_

"I have to take this." Tyra said rushing to the other side of the building. "You're her best friend right? You should visit her, she's really sick." And with that Tyra was out of sight.

"_Really Sick?_" Once again jealousy filled his senses for not knowing. He knows they're not dating, not yet, but he is her best friend. He knows everything that happens to her life; at least that's what he knows.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

I have three things to say... First is regarding the title, second is how long I planned the story will be and the third one is pretty self explanatory.

First, It's called _Untitled _because I have this story in my head bugging me for exactly 15 days now. Everything's planned out, the plot, the point of view I'm going to use, everything except for the title. I have the first part finish for quiet some time now. it's not until I started the second part tonight that i've decided to just used '_Untitled' _to avoid further delays. So if you have any suggestions for the title please do share.

Second, the original plan is to write a one-shot, started writing it and it turns out I have to cut it to at least 2 parts (The number of parts might change, still in the process of writing the second part.), but it not going to be long 3 chapters maximum.

Third, Thanks to all the persons who reviewed and favourited my other story. Some one suggested I continue, the verdict is still under consideration. And another big thank you to all the amazing here in and Tumblr who's keeping this fandom alive. You guys are the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't have the rights to Emily Owens M.D., or the characters, or Michael Rady. But I do own the plot of this story and the typographical and grammatical errors. Comments are welcome as always. Thank you. :)

* * *

_Restless._ Doctor Will Collins is restless. There's _something_ happening on Emily's life and he has no idea what it is, and having no idea is what's making him restless. It feels like his _losing_ and his very competitive so losing really puts him on edge. Determined to get some answers, he is also determined to find Tyra or –he doesn't have that much choice- Dr. Barnes.

The entire morning went by so fast before Will Collins even knew it's time for lunch. Making his way to the staffs break room he pulled out his phone from his lab coat to text Emily.

**"Hey! News around the hospital is you're dyin-"**

Will stopped. _"Not really the kind of message you want to send to the girl who's heart your trying to win."_ He erased his first message and rack up his already stressed brain to come up with something new, something sweet and caring maybe?

**"Hey Emily get well very soon and come back already."**

Will contemplated. _"Should I end it with 'I miss you' or heart emoji?"_

Scratching the back of his head he opens the staff's break room door where the **_third_**encounter happened. Instantly he saw _him_, Dr. Barnes sitting on the couch _smiling _a goofy smile with his phone pressed on his right ear. Out-of-nowhere Will felt annoyed. Shoving his phone is pocket, message already forgotten; he made his way to the fridge. It was position just right behind where Micah Barnes is sitting. From where's he is standing, he could now hear Dr. Micah Barnes loud enough and clear.

"I know, I over reacted." Micah Barnes said with a chuckle. "My breaks almost over promise you'll take lots of fluids and rest? Don't move around that much?"

That picks Will's interest. He took his lunch but stayed on his spot. _"Is he talking to Emily?"_

"I know you're a doctor, but you're also sick and sometimes we tend to forget all sort of things when we're sick." Micah let out another chuckle obviously because of what the person on the other line had said.

Fiddling on his food Will continued to listen. He knows it's wrong to eavesdrop; a person doesn't have to be a doctor to know that, a five-year-old kid knows that. Its just he felt like he will get some answer if he listens.

"Get some rest." Will waited anxiously he felt like the conversation is not going to end with that. "I-" **_Laughter _**"—very much."

Will looked up from his food. Just when Dr. Barnes was about to say something a group of interns walk-in while laughing obnoxiously drowning out Micah's voice. Will stared at his fellow interns with daggers in his eyes. Breathing heavily he turn around, looked at the couch but Dr. Barnes is nowhere to be found. He looked around the room, not even a trace of Dr. Micah Barnes can be seen.

Will Collins let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. He looked at the sandwich between his hands; it doesn't even look like a sandwich anymore. Losing his appetite he threw his sandwich, walked out the room but not before giving his fellow interns another glare.

_"That is definitely Emily! What did he say? I miss you?" _Will breath in. _"I…I… I love you?"_ The pain is now visible on Will's face. He knows he needs to escape. _"I need my baseball bat."_

-O-

After eight hours through Will's sixteen-hour shift he's exhausted, no not physically but intellectually and emotionally. He still needs confirmation though cause all he has right now are assumptions. Not really something he should hold on too specially now that he's a doctor.

While he was in the roof he realize that counting his every move to find a way to get answers from Dr. Barnes is impossible. Every time he stalls is an opportunity for distraction to find it's way between them. If he wants answer he has to be straight to be point.

_"But what will I ask? Hey Dr. Barnes are you dating Dr. Owens?" _Will cringed with the choice of words he'd come up with. Dr. Barnes, Dr. Owens, and the word _dating_ just doesn't seem right in a sentence together. But he saw this coming right? _"Yeah before when he was dating Cassandra. It was pretty obvious to everyone that Dr. Barnes has a thing for Emily and that they have this connection." _Will stop his train of thoughts, shook his head to stop the previous thoughts from continuing. "_But that could never work, he is her superior."_ Will's reasoning doesn't even sound convincing in his own head. _"I was un-aware of my feeling towards her back then and her sudden proclamation of love lead him into thinking Micah likes him. It's an escape."_ He reasoned out again, this time he sounds selfish. _"But that's the thing about love right? Sometimes you have to be selfish and ignore feelings of guilt to find happiness." _Will found himself in the Men's washroom, looking at his reflection he looks tired. "_That's why nothing I think about now make sense, I'm tired." _Another lie added to the pile he has been telling himself since morning rounds.

-O-

Four more hours left on his shift Will decided with everything that is happening there's only one thing that will help him from keeping patients alive: coffee. Walking to the coffee cart just outside the hospital he was hoping to see Tyra. In the middle of coming up of something to ask Dr. Barnes without him sounding desperate, selfish, or hateful he decided that it was impossible but getting answer is not. It looks like Tyra –Emily's new self-elected friend and roommate- knows something. So to avoid a possible heated argument with a superior he decided to avoid the superior himself.

But faith is just after him today. Just when he decided to avoid Dr. Barnes completely the **_fourth _**encounter happened. Looking for Tyra, Will checked every person currently on the line hoping he'll spot the girl with the crazy hair. That's when he spotted the tall Lady just two people in front of him. "_Dr. Bandari? Never really thought she buys coffee here. I always thought she's the 'I-only-drink-fancy-coffee' type of person."_ And with that thought he heard a voice.

"So Gina I've been meaning to ask you something and do know that while I ask you this I have check on my patients more than necessary today, all is alive, well, and recovery perfectly." Will doesn't have to see whom the owner of the voice is to confirm, it's the doctor he'd been trying to avoid.

Gina Bandari let out a tiny laugh, "I'm curious as to how this conversation will end, continue."

"Will it be possible if I get to go home early today?" The line moved but it was still quiet for him to be able to hear the conversation.

"Is there any particular reason why you wanted to go home early today?" Will can't see Dr. Bandari's face but can hear the hint of jest in her voice.

Micah Barnes continued to humor his attending. "Tired. Just tired."

"But we're doctors, we're always tired. That's part of our job description." There was a full minute of silence when Will heard Dr. Bandari let out another tiny laugh. "Fine. You can go before you develop another stutter trying to come-up with something to say. But _do know _I know the reason why you wanted to go home early Micah. I'm a doctor I pay attention to details. An Intern? Today's missing intern maybe?"

Will's heartbeat double, _"What? Dr. Bandari knows and I don't?"_ Feeling more rejected and left out he finally moved to get a better view of the two doctors.

Micah was walking out of the line back to the hospital. "It's not stuttering, I'd like to call it _temporary halting case_."

"You're not getting coffee anymore?"

"I don't need it anymore. I'm going home."

_"And he has that goofy smile plastered on his face again."_ Will thought as he watch him walks away. He is bitter, there's no doubt about that. But he refuses to admit to himself that he is. He is competitive after all, _refusal_ is part if its perks.

But really all the _evidence _he has gathered lead to one conclusion. It was pretty obvious before, why is it not obvious now? _"Because Emily is smart and cautious. She's not going to jeopardize her career by dating a superior."_ Once again Will doesn't sound convincing, but for the nth time he refuses to believe that.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Thank you very much for the comments it means a lot. I try to reply personally but I can't do that with guest commenters so I'll just do it here: **_Thank you very much for reading. :)_**


End file.
